Just fix me
by Mary RheeGreene
Summary: Annelise Rhee es solo una muchacha común y corriente. Bajo ordenes y abusos necesita volver a sentir. Necesita a su hermano Glenn. Necesita a su familia, necesita a alguien por quien sentir preocupación. Alguien que haga que sienta de nuevo.
1. Prologo

Otra pesadilla hizo que la noche volviera a ser cruda. Con insomnio se levantó de aquella cómoda cama. Ella no era débil, pero en ese momento deseaba echarse a llorar hecha un ovillo. Era peor... Peor que cuando se enteró que era adoptada, peor que cuando se enteró de que Steven, el mayor de los hermanos, murió en un accidente de avión.

Peor que ver a sus hermanas y a su madre convertidas en caminantes.

Quería a su hermano y jamás dejaría de tener la esperanza de verlo de nuevo. Ella era Annelise Rhee, la hermana de veintiún años de Kim, Hye, Yeon, Glenn y Steven Rhee. Hija adoptiva de Tahra y Aareum Rhee. Extrañaba a su familia, pero probablemente todos, hermanas, padres, estaban muertos.

Quizás hubiese sido mejor morir con ellos, así no tendría que vagar como alma perdida sola, destruida, huérfana y deprimida. Su vida ya no era fácil. Llena de sabores amargos, pocos dulces. Solo lo necesitaba a él; a su hermano favorito, Glenn.

Después de volver a Colorado, su estado natal, comenzó el caos. Las noticias eran cada vez peores, la pelea con su familia adoptiva igual y las esperanzas de conocer a su familia biológica ya eran muy pocas. Desde Colorado a Georgia. Huyendo por si misma, escurridiza y rápida, la suerte estaba de su lado. Con los alimentos necesarios para sobrevivir pudo sustentarse. Claro, hasta que se acabaron.

Luego de cuatro meses aguantando hambre llegó un psicópata que en este momento le deseaba la muerte mas dolorosa existente: Philip Blake, alias el Gobernador. Al principio todo era perfecto, luego, se fue todo a la mierda. Las cosas eran iguales o peores. Para comer debías trabajar, sin trabajo no hay comida, y ella no era muy buena trabajando.

Al principio comenzó como ayudante de la Dra. Stevens, luego llegó Jey y le quitó el puesto. Se postuló como guardia, pues era buena con el arco, y dejaron solo a Hayley. Si que la odiaba. Finalmente aceptó el único puesto que estaba accesible aunque rompiera todos sus principios: amante del Gobernador. Todo era dulce y se fue el temor, pero luego se volvió más rudo e incluso a llegar a lastimarle y golpearle, si tan solo tuviera buena comida por simplemente ser una ciudadana.

Se levantó de su cama. No le importaba que hubiera toque de queda, solo quería salir, sentirse libre, después de todo ya no había nada más que el idiota de Philip pudiera hacerle. Colocándose la chaqueta que solía ser de Glenn salió del pequeño departamento. Allí en Woodbury las cosas no eran como parecía. Eran un horror. Solo deseaba salir, pero como ella siempre decía: "Si entras a Woodbury nunca saldrás, ni si quiera muerto".

Hacia frío, hace poco había acabado el invierno, el clima aun no cambiaba. Se estremeció un poco y con pasos temblorosos caminó por toda la calle. Recordaba aquel invierno en que sus tíos los llevaron a Steven, Glenn y a ella a Canadá. Era el mismo clima, tan frío, tan irreal, tan perfecto. No como el caluroso Michigan.

Sabía que era algo inmaduro intentar revivir el pasado cuando todos estaban muertos, pero era la única forma de sentirse viva en ese infierno, solo eso. Una voz helada y espantosa hizo que se estremeciera. Estaba frita.

—No sé, si mi memoria no falla, creo haber dicho que había toque de queda.

"Mierda, mierda." Se dio la vuelta encontrándose al elegante Gobernador con una cara de pocos amigos. Estaba de mal humor y lo pagaría con ella, con Merle, con Milton o con Martínez, siempre era así. Puso la sonrisa más falsa e hipócrita que pudo.

—Oh, lo siento. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco—se disculpó con un puchero sarcástico—. Discúlpeme, alteza.

Hizo una pequeña caravana, era demasiado masoquista, pero de todas formas sería así con ella. No veía diferencia. La tomó con rudeza por el brazo y la haló por las calles de Woodbury. Una pizca de miedo despertó en ella, pero solo una pizca. Ella no tenía miedo.

—La tercera vez en la semana... Hayley me lo ha dicho todo. Tus salidas, tus comentarios ácidos, con desobediencia. Nunca aprendes la lección. Sabes que con un dedo que mueva Merle te daría una golpiza hasta dejarte inconsciente.

"Siempre tan cursi y romántico, mi querido Philip, el príncipe que toda mujer sueña." Rodó los ojos. No sería ni la primera ni la ultima amenaza. El hombre, frente a su casa, se acercó a ella procurando que nadie lo viera.

—Otra más, Anne, y prometo no ser pacifico.

La empujó con fuerza y entró a su departamento con rudeza. No entendía por que el acoso. No era muy bonita. Sí, tenía buen cuerpo, pero era desaliñada, enana, de ojos verdes, cabello desordenado, piel demasiado pálida, pecas que le hacían parecer una niña y labios demasiado grandes para su gusto. Hayley, aunque no lo aceptara, era mucho más guapa que ella.

Si tan solo llegara alguien que llamara la atención de ese bastardo. Arrastrando sus pies peor que antes entró a su casa. Se lanzó a la cama mas no podría dormir. No después de eso.

En esos momentos Glenn Rhee no la estaba pasando nada bien. Aquel ataque de caminantes fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y todo fue peor cuando se enteró de la muerte de Lori, T-Dog y la desaparición —muerte— de Carol. Rick estaba perdido. El ver a Maggie con el bebé en brazos hizo que quisiera echarse a llorar. Todos querían.

Estaban esperando a que Hershel revisara a la bebé. Era una linda niña. Lastima que Lori nunca la conocería. Pudo ver que Maggie y Carl estaban destruidos, no era para menos, vieron a Lori morir. El intentó hablar con Rick pero se llevó una golpiza.

El anciano salió con una bebé llorosa en brazos. Tenía el rostro tranquilo y a la vez preocupado.

—Esta sana. Pero sin la leche materna no sobrevivirá, necesita comer.

Su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca.

—Yo iré—fue Daryl el que rompió el silencio—, pero necesito que alguien vaya conmigo.

—Yo iré.

Maggie suspiró mientras se acercaba al cazador. Esa bebé sobreviviría, quizá ella y Carl fuera lo único que pudiera darle esperanzas a Rick. Mientras debían cavar las tumbas.

Vengo con un nuevo fic de TWD. Trauma la actualizare mañana o pasado, el de Sophia también. Esta historia, como ven, esta ubicada en el 3x05, después de la muerte de Lori. Espero que les guste.


	2. Ignorance

Annelise se acercó al muro que se encontraba frente a ella. Le intimidaba un poco, pero aprovecharía que Haley estaba despistada enseñando a la nueva, Andrea. El Gobernador la había traído a ella y a otra mujer hace unos dos o tres días. Philip pasaba mucho tiempo con la rubia y ella era feliz por eso.

Colgó el enorme carcaj de flechas en su hombro y, despistada, preparó su arco. Ella era mejor que Haley, ese sería su gran trauma. Se acercó al hueco que con tanto ánimo hizo hace meses. De alguna manera debía escapar. Lo único malo de que el Gobernador se interesara por otra sería la falta de alimento, de todas formas, se las arreglaría. Algo que le llamaba la atención era aquella mujer de color, que si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Michonne.

Por fin una persona que no estaba ciega.

Corrió hacia la izquierda evitando ser vista. Cogió el carro de Milton, por suerte siempre lo prestaba, y tenía las llaves por fuera, era un poco torpe. Al estar a unos metros del muro aceleró lo más rápido que pudo, mientras más rápido saliera de ahí, mejor. Necesitaba uno que otro recurso. Su mente divagó a Josh, aquel bebé de un año y medio, no estaría mal llevarle algo de ropa y alimento. Amaba a ese niño, bueno, a todos los niños.

Con una mano conducía y con la otra arreglaba su arco, con el tiempo se volvió diestra en cuanto a las armas, sobretodo en Colorado donde el peligro criminal era cada vez mayor. Pero ya no estaba en Colorado, ahora era Georgia, una Georgia llena de invasión de muertos vivientes. Tantas series, películas y videojuegos, no estaban preparados.

Luego de unas horas llegó al centro de la ciudad, varias tiendas se alzaban ante ella y un centro comercial —que seguramente estaba saqueado— era habitado por esas cosas. Divisó una vieja guardería, y lo más curioso era que frente a ella había un auto estacionado, ¿Sería reciente? Existían sus dudas.

Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la acomodó en el arco, confundiendo se un poco. Al estar armada hasta los dientes entró a la guardería. Sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver ese parque abandonado, dibujos en las pares, fotos de los niños, sangre, cuerpos y huesos pequeños ya descompuestos. Todo era horrible, quería volver a la realidad, incluso con sus padres.

Al venir de Corea su padre era sumamente estricto. Aareum era una persona fría, estricta, con diversas creencias y cero libertad. Tahra era todo lo contrario, una mujer dulce y risueña, tierna, cariñosa y permisiva. A veces se preguntaba como se enamoraron esos dos, pero ya no importaba, estaban muertos. Era extraño viniendo de ella un cariño hacia sus hermanas menores, siempre fueron las favoritas, un resentimiento existía entre los tres hermanos mayores, pero después de todo no tenían la culpa.

Escuchó unos ruidos en la sala que parecía ser de cunas. Con pasos silenciosos entró y se tensó cuando una ballesta y una pistola con silenciador le apuntaron, claro, ella no se quedó atrás.

El joven asiático cavaba con vehemencia las tumbas de sus compañeros, T-Dog y Carol. Eran sus grandes amigos y su corazón comenzaba a necesitarlos, como una vez Rick dijo, eran una familia. Se sentía pesimista y sin ganas, como cuando dejo la casa, cuando Anne se fue, cuando supo que Colorado había sido aniquilado al igual que Atlanta.

Su hermana, Anne, era la segunda persona que más amaba después de su madre. Era su niña, su pequeña Annie-pooh, quien seguramente estaba muerta vagando y comiendo carne. La necesitaba, necesitaba sus cariños, sus canciones debajo de la litera, sus baños con la manguera de la vecina. A veces sentía que era su gemela, tenían esa conexión.

Tenían... Pasado.

Por suerte tenía a Maggie, con quien quería casarse, vivir, tener hijos y morir. Rió entre dientes imaginando lo que haría su hermana. Era extremadamente celosa, resaltando que le rompió el brazo una una muchacha de secundaria cuando intentó salir con él, luego se quejaba de que nunca se casaría. Si estuviera viva, ¿Querría a Maggie? ¿La odiaría? Se quedaría con la duda.

—¿Podemos ayudar?—la voz de Axel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No necesito ayuda, gracias.

Axel y Oscar se miraron por un momento. Aun estaba sentido, pero ellos no eran como Andrew y Thomas, nunca lo serían. Querían integrarse.

—Vamos, viejo... Te dará una insolación aquí, con nuestra ayuda terminaras más rápido.—murmuró Andrew.

Glenn suspiró rindiendose y le tiró una pala a cada uno. Era cierto, pero quería durar más, mantener la mente ocupada, así podía dejar de pensar en Anne y Maggie. Pero cada vez que intentaba pensar en otra cosa llegaba algo, o alguien, a distraerlo. En este caso: Axel y Oscar.

—Pido disculpas en el nombre de Andrew... En serio.—susurró Axel algo apenado.

Oscar enarcó una ceja mientras que Glenn seguía mirando al suelo.

—Son cosas que pasan. Murieron como héroes.

—Baja el arco... ¡Ahora!

La mujer de pelo corto sostenía el arma con las manos temblorosas. Se notaba a leguas que había estado llorando. El hombre de la ballesta seguía en silencio, pero no por eso dejaba de apuntarla con desconfianza, eso hizo que se atemorizara un poco.

—Ustedes primero.—gritó pasando la elástica del arco por su labio dispuesta a disparar.

La mujer frunció el ceño y con un movimiento rápido le quitó el seguro a la pistola, mientras, aquel ojiazul no dejaba de mirarla. Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron cuando el hombre de la ballesta la bajó y rascó su nariz con desconfianza, Anne juraría que esa mirada era natural, tenía sus dudas.

—Ahora, baja el arco, te vas, nos vamos y todos felices.—habló por primera vez el cazador.

Le hizo a la mujer una seña con la cabeza y las dos bajaron sus respectivas armas. No sabia si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero al ver a aquella mujer recordó a su hermano, Glenn. Tenía algo con las mujeres de cabello corto, eso pudo notarlo con tantos años de convivencia.

—Solo buscaba provisiones. No hay necesidad de violencia—gruñó la castaña de ojos verdes con una mueca en su rostro—, ¿Vale?

Los dos asintieron aun con los ojos entrecerrados. La mujer volvió a buscar unas latas de leche con rapidez mientras que el castaño seguía vigilando a Annelise, era desconfiado, nunca cambiaría, menos con una desconocida armada.

Era extraño ver gente nueva además de los ignorantes de Woodbury. Se veían en mal estado, con sangre seca, sudorosos, llenos de tierra, a veces olvidaba lo que era vivir fuera de ese pueblo. Suicida. Aunque prefería eso a acostarse todos los días con ese pederasta asqueroso y loco, miles de veces, los caminantes era más... Adorables.

—¡Caminantes!—gritó el hombre comenzando a disparar con su ballesta.

Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y vio horrorizada como un decena de caminantes entraban por la puerta y por lo que parecía ser el baño. Parecían recientes. Volvió a acomodar su arco y comenzó a disparar al igual que el hombre.

Uno de ellos se agarró de su camisa y no quería soltarle, solo bastó una patada, y cayó junto a dos que el cazador había matado.

—¡Yo te cubro!—gritó Anne a la mujer que asentía algo nerviosa mientras metía todo lo que podía en el bolso.

Su brazo comenzó a cansarse pero por suerte el hombre mató al último. Suspiró con cansancio y, con pasos silenciosos, cerró la puerta evitando otro altercado como ese. Con la presión de las flechas se había cortado los dos dedos de la mano derecha. Su mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer de cabello corto.

—¿Estas bien?—les preguntó a los dos.

—Sí...—suspiró la muchacha—... Gracias, por ayudarnos, gracias.

Sonrió a medias y asintió.

—Soy Maggie Greene. ¿Estas con un grupo?

Volvió a asentir algo dudosa.

—Algo así... Supongo. Soy Annelise Rhee, y no hay de que, ustedes habrían hecho lo mismo.

No supo por qué pero al mencionar su apellido el ceño de Maggie se frunció y los ojos del desconocido se abrieron de par en par. No le dio importancia y comenzó a sacar las flechas que estaban enterradas en las cabezas de los caminantes.

—Él es Daryl.—presentó al ver que el hombre no quería hablar

—Un gusto, Daryl—saludó con indiferencia—. Espero que les vaya bien. ¿Tienen un bebé en su grupo?

Daryl asintió pero Maggie procedió a contestar.

—Sí... Una recién nacida.

Les dio una sonrisa reconfortante. Con un gesto con la mano salió de la habitación, le iría mejor buscando por otra parte, no era un lugar seguro y prefería irse, claro, no sin antes coger un conjunto de ropa para Josh.

La mirada de Maggie era algo sombría y Daryl la miró de reojo.

—¿Dijo Rhee?—preguntó Maggie.

—Sí. Da igual... Hay millones de Martínez en el mundo, no veo porqué no otro Rhee.

1pikachu1: Hola, Javi. Me alegra que te guste, me has dado animos. Tratare de actualizar mas seguido, es que he tenido problemas con el ordenador. ¡Besos!


End file.
